Night Watchman
Night Watchman is a 2017 conceptual violent gritty science fiction "cop movie" created by Somarinoa and released under the Tunnel Vision Home Video company name. The theme song, played during the credits and the inspiration for the film, is Glenn Frey's You Belong To The City. Synopsis The film is of typical violent cop movie stock, in the same vein as Dirty Harry or Death Wish. It is about a young kid in his late teens, who is trying to find a way to afford to leave the town and search for a better life, as se is the one good thing he has ever known. Because of his desire, he takes a job as a night security guard. After several uneventful nights where the most he hears is stray sounds that he cannot find the source to, he eventually stumbles across a small band of delinquents. When confronting them they flee and he gives chase, though they appear to be merely toying with the kid. Frustrated but undaunted, he continues to pursue them and appears to corner a few of them, gun drawn but a little winded and shaky. One of them, the female of the group flashes her chest at him and distracts him as one of the others leaps at him from behind, revealing long fangs before sinking them into his neck. He shouts out in agony and fails to remove his assailant but the vampire backs off suddenly and laughing to themselves they finally flee. The kid lies there, bleeding all over but somehow he survives the night. The next few nights get increasingly hazy as delusion sets in. He gets dizzy spells and has problem with anger outbursts as well as difficulty keeping food down. His girlfriend is there for him, more than a little concerned but he cannot afford to go to the hospital because he knows doing so will wipe out his and his girlfriend's moving fund. Instead he chooses to grin and bear it, even though he does not seem to be getting better. After a few days he returns to work and the first couple nights he simply hallucinates but does not actually encounter anyone or anything. On the third night, however, the vampire delinquents return and tease him. They leave after a little pestering after he is too weak to properly pursue them, leaving him flustered. They begin to return every night however, and soon tell him that he is becoming one of them and tell him to join them. He is angry and refuses, and the first time they leave quietly but with each night's refusal they get more and more impatient with him. After about a week one of the vampires follows him home and finds he has a girlfriend. A few nights go by and the vampires visit him at work again, early in the shift this time and ask one final time for him to join them. Again he refuses, yelling at them to leave him alone. They appear hurt by his words and warn him but still leave. When he finally gets off work and arrives home he finds his apartment surrounded by squad cars; he rushes into his apartment and catches a glimpse of his brutally murdered girlfriend before the door guard can stop him. He loses his mind and bawls and wails over her body in a believable and heart-wrenching scene. It shows him a few nights later at work again, almost unresponsive and obviously extremely bitter and at his breaking point. The delinquents show up and tell him that he should have listened and joined them and that wouldn't have had to have happened. And now that he has nothing of his Human life left to go back to, he might as well join their little coven anyway. He is completely unresponsive to them, staring straight ahead, not flinching, barely even blinking. Bored, the vampires leave him alone. As the movie progresses, he takes his gun from work and melts down all the silver in his house (and maybe stealing some more) to produce six bullets—one for each vampire. From then on he proceeds to hunt each and every vampire down, one by one, until he finally is left with their leader. In the final climactic battle, the Watchman faces off against the Head Vampire, Dross, at the top of a car park overlooking downtown Chicago. The Watchman tries to keep his distance from his supernatural superior but still ends up in close combat with Dross and is struggling to get his gun aimed while pushing it off to keep it from killing him (though he is also a vampire at the time), and he finally gets the shot of the silver bullet off through Dross' heart. The monstrous creature stops suddenly in mid-attack and in shock. Practical effects (claymation?) would be used as the Head Vampire looks down at his chest and watches himself melt from the heart outwards, spreading slowly from his thoracic cavity, along his arms as he struggles to keep control of a now-losing battle with his unlife, and burning out along his fingers, leaving him as a charred skeleton that crumbles to dust on top of his final foe. The Watchman, still flustered and seriously injured, struggles to stand up as blood is pouring out of his many deep wounds. He limps up to the edge of the structure to look out over the city of Chicago as dawn breaks. Smoke gently rise and billow off of his body while he stands there with sunrise begins to reach him. Pan slowly up into the air over the theme song beginning to fade in, pounding. Credits over the skyline of Chicago as it slowly gets lighter out. The film does not directly reveal the Watchman's fate. Cast *''Unnamed Protagonist'': The film's protagonist, referred to as The Watchman. Is slowly turning into a vampire while he tries to kill the other vampires as vengeance for his murdered girlfriend. *''Unnamed Girlfriend'': The only good thing in the protagonist's life. He has been working hard to try and get them out of the harsh city and begin a life together but her murder leads to his quest for revenge. *'The Vampire Delinquents:' The film's antagonists. They are a bunch of rowdy teenage-to-early-twenties looking vampires who prowl the city at night looking to cause mayhem. They infect the protagonist with the vampire curse and when he chooses not to join them, they punish him by slaughtering his girlfriend. This is a move they will live to regret. **'Dross:' The Head Vampire. **'Slag:' Dross' right-hand man. **'Rancid:' The female of the pack. **'Ravage:' **'Heap:' **'Sprain:' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Movies